Talisman of Time
by uzai sagi
Summary: An American girl living in London has been sent into the 1800's, thanks to a talisman she had recieved from the mail. Acting as regular gypsy, she soon comes across Londons greatest detective. Takes place during Game of Shadows


**Chapter Summery: 17 year old Esmeralda is an American living in England with her pet monkey Mo (short for Mozart). She starts off with a beautiful workout, going to her summer job, and then later returns home from a date. Once she goes through the box of mail, she finds a strange talisman that might just change her life.**

**And that's the end of the summery**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

An alarm went off and was slammed by a tired young woman. She got up and stretched, yawning in the process. As she rubbed her eyes, she walked into the kitchen of her apartment and started making some coffee for herself.

Then she went back into her room and started getting dressed for early morning runs. Once she was done, she went back into the kitchen and grabbed her coffee mug and took a sip.

This young woman was known as Esmeralda La Roux, an American living in the streets of London. Despite being only seventeen, she thought she was mature enough to live by herself. Oh, yeah, she wasn't by herself. No, she was living with her pet monkey, Mo.

Speaking of Mo, Esmeralda walked over to his miniature bed and tickled his forehead.

"Come on, Mo," she says lightly. "Time to get up for morning runs."

The little monkey squeaked while he peeked his head out of the blanket and then got up and crawled on her shoulder, making her laugh. She walked to the fridge and pulled out his cold coffee in a bottle.

Esmeralda then went back into her room and checked the time as she grabbed her iphone. 5:45 a.m., which means it was time. She went to her livingroom window, opened it up, stepped out of it, and then walked up the stairs to the roof. As she did this, she went to youtube on her iphone and typed down 'Want U Back' by Cher Loyd ft. Astro.

As she put it into her pocket, her monkey got off her shoulder and stood on his hind legs.

"Ready?" Esmeralda asked her monkey.

Mo squeaked as he saluted. With that, they started running forward, jumping off of one roof to another as they did so. Yep, this was their daily morning runs. Running and jumping from roof to roof. Esmeralda and Mo had lots of pratcice doing this, and they were very good at it.

_Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away-way-way_

_Now, I see you've been hangin' out  
With that other girl in town  
Lookin' like a pair of clowns, clowns, clowns_

Esmeralda jumped from a roof of the bank that she would go to whenever her land lord asked her to, Mo following suit, then grabbed a wire to swing her way up onto another roof to get to a higher building.

She couldn't help but laugh. Morning runs on rooves was just so much _fun!_ Even Mo laughed. Well, actually, more like squeaked, but who cares?

_Remember all the things that you and I did first  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first  
You got me, got me like this_

_And now you're taking her to every resteraunt  
And everywhere we went, come on  
And now you're taking to every resteraunt  
You got me, got me like this_

"Mo," Esmeralda laughed as she watched the monkey dance. "Come on, now's not the time." Mo stopped dancing as he followed her to another roof.

Then she got on the pipe and started sliding down.

_Boy, you can say anything you want  
I don't sh, no one else can have ya  
I want u back, I want u back  
Wa-want u, want u back_

_I broke it off thinkin' you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like sh lookin' at you flyin'  
I want u back, I want u back  
Wa-want u, want u back_

Esmerlada then landed on another roof and kept on running, Mo hot on her heels.

_Please, this ain't even jealousy  
She ain't got a thing on me  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans, jeans, jeans_

_You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true  
You'll be crawlin back like boo-hoo-hoo_

She then came across one of those hooks that was attached to some big ass machine and grabbed hold of it to go across the river. Mo got on her shoulders to go along with her.

"Woohoo!"

_Remember all the things that you and I did first  
And now you're doin' them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first  
You got me, got me like this_

_And now you're takin' her to every resteraunt  
And everywhere we went, come on  
And now you're takin' her to every resteraunt  
You got me, got me like this_

Once it came across another building, she jumped and landed on her feet perfectly. Mo got off her shoulders once she started running again. Esmeralda had jumped onto another building that was her friend Amelias apartment.

She leaned onto the edge that had Amelias window underneath. She looked around the room for her british friend and spotted some yellow hair, immediately figuring out it was her.

Amelia became startled once she looked behind her to see Esmeralda waving at her upside down. You could tell 'cause she was like, "EEP!"

"Mornin', Amelia," Esmeralda greeted. "See ya at the shop at 10!"

"Esmeralda!" Amelia shouted as the American got up and started running again.

_Boy, you can say anythin' you want  
I don't give sh, no one else can have ya  
I want u back, I want u back  
Wa-want u, want u back_

_I broke it off thinkin' you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like sh lookin' at you flyin'  
I want u back, I want u back  
Wa-want u, want u back_

Mo had been running on his heels with her for a good couple of hours, until he started climbing and running on pipes to catch up with her.

They soon came across and board that made a bridge across two buildings, which they had made themslves in case they got tired of jumping.

_Ooh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Ooh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first, oh-oh, oh-oh_

Esmeralda came to a stop at the edge and looked around the neighborhood. She gave a satisfied smile when she saw a truck with antiques driving the path to her shop. Then began running again.

_Lets go, Astro!_

_We used to be, but now there's a seperation  
__Between you and me  
Baby, I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more  
Dates in front of your place so you can see it all_

Esmeralda moved her hips at Astros part of the song. Mo began dancing as she dance-walked her way down the building.

_Remember the times when we used to bond  
But I never realized that you wanted to be mine  
So I gave her the ring instead of you, nickname too  
I can tell that you're upset, because it ain't you_

She passed a woman who was taking down some laundry, and she noticed that she dropped her nightgown. Esmeralda picked it up and threw it in the basket full of the womans laundry. The woman looked at her in thanks, and the American gave her a smile and saluted with her fingers.

_Met a new girl and I gave her my heart  
Not noticin' that you wanted me from the very start  
You want me back we can just be friends, don't try to sting all over again_

Esmeralda ran out the door with Mo following her. She headed down the road that led to her job.

_Boy, you can say anythin' you wanna  
I don't give shh, no one else can have ya  
I want u back, I want u back  
Wa-want u, want u back_

She waved at a few people that passed by, and even let some of the little kids run with her, too.

_I broke it off thinkin' you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh, lookin' at you flyin'  
I want u back, I want u back  
Wa-want u, want u back_

As she was no more than a few feet away from the shop, she waved up at her boss. "Hey, Angus!"

"Mornin' Esmeralda," Angus greeted before putting up the sign for the shop.

_Oohh, I want u back, I want u back  
Wa-want u, want u back  
Oohh, I want u back, I want u back  
Wa-want u, want u back_

"So I sound like a helicopter. Brrrrrr," Esmeralda said the last of the song as she walked into the shop.

Mo walked in behind his owner and then climbed up on top of the counter, squeaking along the way. Esmeralda stood behind the cash register as she turned off her iphone and then took out her earphones. Angus had soon come in and was greeted by Mo leaping onto him.

"Whoa! You cheeky lil monkey," he said, laughing.

Esmeralda laughed as well. Mo would only do that to either her or the people she knew and liked. Esmerladas phone soon started to vibrate a little and she checked and groaned.

"What's wrong, Esmeralda?" Angus asked.

"Ugh! My landlady keeps trying to set me up with her friends kids," the American said. "She just told me she thinks I'm gay."

Angus gave a her questioning look.

"No, I'm not gay, Angus."

Angus wanted to say more, but was interrupted by Amelias slamming the doors open in annoyance. Esmeralda gave her British friend a sweet smile, but Amelia returned with a glare toward her American friend. After hours of getting an earful from Amelia and having good conversations with Angus, Esmeralda and Mo went home, reversing the path.

Now we shall skip to the evening. A car pulled to the front of her apartment and Esmeralda came out of the passenger side and walked to the doors. A guy had come out from the drivers side asking, "Hey aren't you gonna invite me in?"

"Oh, I don't think so."

The man became bewildered and said, "But I bought you dinner!"

Esmeralda ignored him as she went to her apartment number. Taking off her jacket and throwing it on the couch, she went to the kitchen.

"Wow," she said to herself. She grabbed a can of Coke Cherry and opened it up. "And you live with your mother? Awesome." Her voice was filled with sarcasm as she took a sip. "Of course, you have no job, got kicked out of college, and a total cheapskate..."

Esmeralda sat down on the couch and Mo crawled into her lap, a box of mail in hand. Esmeralda took it and opened up the box to see a golden talisman. She pulled it out and looked for a note, but there was none. She looked at the strange treasure then shrugged and put it around her neck.

"What do you think, Mo?" she asked her pet.

Mo gave a squeak in satisfaction, making his owner smile and grab the remote to turn on the tv. After some time, both Esmeralda and her pet had fallen asleep on the couch.

Then her talisman had started to glow, and as it got brighter, the light had soon consumed them both, making them disappear into glittery gold dust.


End file.
